


Toothpaste

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: A small one-shot with my boys being in love.Happy reading! <3
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Toothpaste

When 2D swings down the railing of the stairs, toothbrush in his mouth, he’s surprised to find that the door to his satanist boyfriend’s bedroom is open. Was Murdoc already up?

He gives Noodle’s bedroom a check, and sure as hell, there the black-haired girl was, still sound asleep with a big smile on her face. _Cute_.

He opens the window in the kitchen up wide, yelling out it up to his giant friend.

“GOOD MORNING, RUSS!”

The drummer on the roof gives a grunt in response, loud enough to shake the house to its ground and make the hills quiver. 2D smiles.

Waltzing into the bathroom downstairs, the singer finds it’s occupied. He meets green eyes through the mirror and gives a timid wave and Murdoc nods, grins even, mouthful of toothbrush and everything. And that’s their good morning.

Stu takes the space beside him, the two of them brushing their teeth in silence while exchanging a few glances with each other in the mirror. There’s only one sink, so they’re standing close together and Stu’s surprised Muds isn’t growling at him to back off, even with a mouthful of toothpaste. He’s not about to start jinxing himself, though.

Their arms brush and 2D feels his face redden when Murdoc holds his gaze in the mirror. Despite himself and despite having dated this drunken sod for over two years, he still gets plenty flustered, and it’d be a lie to say Murdoc didn’t relish in that.

Empty eye sockets linger a little longer than meant to on sharp canines and how the bristles of the brush bends with them, and somehow, the bassist notices. A sharp tongue slithers out to lick the front row of pointed teeth and when Stu looks back up at Murdoc’s eyes again, the fucker winks. Stuart giggles nervously, he’s the first to spit into the bowl and wipe his mouth. Because if he had kept that foam in his mouth any longer, he might’ve just choked on it.

Murdoc watches the singer carefully until he’s done cleaning up and then pulls the toothbrush out of his mouth just to yank 2D in for a kiss.

“Aww, Muds, gross! C’mon, I had just gotten rid of the toothpaste-y taste in my mouth!”

He whines, cheeks bright red and Murdoc shrugs, not very apologetic-looking. He spits two seconds after that, the bastard had just waited for Stuart to be done brushing so he could torture him. The singer sends his boyfriend a sour glare, yet still awaits him to be done ‘cuz he’s a gentleman.

“Wha’? You were bein’ all cute n’ shit, s’ your own fault.”

Hard to be mad at Murdoc when he gives you that darling sharp-toothed grin, 2D thinks.


End file.
